


Sleeping With A Friend

by TheMadQueenMogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Fake AH Crew, Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free (background) - Freeform, M/M, One Night Stand, Sneaking Around, This starts before the Stream Team joined the crew, bar bets, cursing, eventual dating, terrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadQueenMogar/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: Jeremy and Matt bet Trevor to flirt with Michael. The results are a little unexpected and end up making the future a little more uncomfortable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, the ending is purely just sex, but you can skip it.

“Oh, holy _shit_.” A voice loudly whispered next to Trevor. He turned towards the owner of the voice. “What’s up, Jeremy?” He asked with the quizzical look on his face growing. Jeremy nudged Trevor’s arm and jabbed a finger in the direction of the bar. Trevor looked towards where Jeremy was pointing, and- Oh, that was the infamous Mogar sitting at the bar only a foot away from the booth they were currently in. He was alone at least so the whole crew didn’t pose a threat to them.

Trevor looked back at Jeremy. Then he looked over at their friend Matt who was relaxing beside Jeremy and sipping on his drink. Matt looked slightly amused by this whole situation. Almost like he knew what Jeremy was about to say. Trevor immediately went on high alert. “What? What is it?” He questioned the two before quieting his voice. “Are we going to try and snatch his wallet or something?”

Jeremy laughed and shook his head. Trevor furrowed his brows and leaned on the table. “Two hundred bucks says you can’t get him to go home with you,” Jeremy tells him with the slightest hint of mischief in his voice. “Dude. There is no way I can even attempt that! He’d eat me alive if I even got _near_ him,” Trevor protested. That didn’t stop Jeremy’s smug expression as he crossed his arms. “Wouldn’t it be awesome if you could say you banged a Fake AH Crew member?” Matt teased him. Trevor was beginning to turn a shade of red out of embarrassment.

“What, are you too much of a wimp? We both know you get all googly-eyed when you see him,” Jeremy joined in on the teasing. Trevor knew he had a big decision to make. If he did go up to Michael, he had two possible outcomes. Either get yelled at and live in embarrassment for the rest of his life or Michael would actually agree to it. Hell, Michael probably wasn’t even gay, and if he was, he definitely wouldn’t be into some street rat like Trevor. Trevor knew if he just said no, then he would never live this down with the other two.

He sighed, downed the rest of his drink, and looked over at Jeremy. “Fine, but if I get murdered, you two better share my damn legacy,” Trevor half-joked. Jeremy giggled, and Matt grinned. “Go get some,” Jeremy patted him on the back, half shoving him out of the booth. “And if you get rejected, bring us back some beers,” Matt joked with a laugh. Trevor rolled his eyes at the two as he slipped out of the booth.

Once he was standing, he took a deep breath and walked over to where Michael was sitting. The older man was clearly tipsy from the way his hands shook slightly as he lifted his drink. Trevor gripped onto every bit of confidence he had and motioned to the empty seat next to Michael. “Is this seat taken?” Michael tore his vision from the glass in from of him to look at Trevor. His eyes seem to look Trevor up and down for a second before settling on his face. “Nope,” he replied, turning back to his drink.

Trevor took a seat and flagged down the bartender for a beer. He started to mentally psych himself up as he waited for the drink. He glanced over at Michael when his drink arrived, “You seem a little frustrated. Penny for your thoughts?” Michael swirled the drink in his hand, “I’m just wondering why a guy like you would approach me.” “What’s that supposed to mean?” Trevor questioned as he leaned on the counter.

“Well,” Michael turned to look at him, “You must know who I am already, and considering the way you came from a booth to sit next to me, you clearly have different plans than getting to know me.” Trevor sat there stunned for a minute. Michael was quick to figure him out. “Wow. You really like to skip the small talk, huh?” Trevor managed to say after a few moments of sitting there with his mouth gaping. “Not much of a foreplay kinda guy,” Michael said with ease. If it wasn’t for the tense atmosphere, Trevor might have laughed at that.

“Duly noted,” Trevor replied. He turned to sip the beer in front of him. Hopefully, he could get a confidence boost from it. He let out a sigh. “At least tell me your name first. Fucking maniac.” Trevor turned back to Michael when he heard him speak. Michael was looking right back at him urging him on. “Trevor,” he answered and swallowed down the nerves bubbling up in his throat. “Trevor,” Michael repeated to himself, “Well, Trevor. You gotta step up your game a little if your goal is to take me home or something.”

“I was trying before you so rudely called me out,” Trevor huffed and rolled his eyes. The beer was seemingly giving him more confidence, but in reality, it was just his brain falling under the placebo effect. “Oh, really now? I’m to blame for your shitty approach?” Michael snorted, “What makes you think I’m even single?” “Kinda hard for a criminal to get a date,” Trevor said matter of factly like he knew first hand how hard it was. Michael paused for a moment before giving in, “Yeah, okay. Good point.” It went back to silence between them as they sipped on their drinks.

“So… what do you say?” Trevor spoke up after a few minutes, “I’ll even buy you an extra drink.” He kept his eyes plastered on the bottle in his hands so he wouldn’t see the look on Michael’s face. He was expecting to be punched and told off. He wasn’t expecting what actually happened. “Yeah, okay. I don’t have anything to lose,” Michael said. That pulled Trevor’s attention away from the bottle, “Really?” “I mean, yeah. At least you’re good looking and you’ve got the guts to come up and ask,” Michael chuckled, “You can skip the extra drink.”

Trevor smiled to show he wasn’t internally freaking out. He even winked at Michael, “Well let’s go then. My place is only a short walk from here.” Michael slipped off the bar stool, and Trevor copied him. He walked Michael towards the door. Trevor gave a discrete wink over to his friends at the booth. He smirked when he saw the shocked expressions covering their faces.

Michael stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Trevor breathed in the crisp air of the night as he brought Michael to his apartment. He wasn't thinking of the future consequences that could come from his. Right now, he was focused on the fact that he was bringing Michael fucking Jones home. Jeremy was going to regret making that bet, but Trevor definitely wasn’t.

He unlocked the door to his apartment when they arrived and let Michael walk in first. He stepped in after and shut it behind them. He was barely able to turn around before Michael was pinning him to the wall beside the door with hands firmly on Trevor’s waist. This wasn’t how Trevor thought this would go, but he wasn’t entirely opposed to it. He looked Michael in his dark, hooded eyes with his own bright, wide eyes.

Michael’s face was so close to his. Trevor couldn’t help it as he leaned down slightly to meet his lips with his own. He shut his eyes in the process and enjoyed how Michael kissed back. Trevor had control of the kiss for a millisecond before Michael was taking over. He was rough and demanding, but Trevor was willing to comply. Between the clashing of their teeth every so often and the way Michael’s soft lips molded against his, Trevor hardly noticed the hands slipping under his shirt.

Trevor shivered slightly at the cold air against his bare skin. Michael pulled back from the kiss, earring a whimper from Trevor that made Michael chuckle lowly. He attached his lips to Trevor’s neck a second later. Trevor tilted his head back and bit down hard on his bottom lip as Michael found the sensitive spot on his neck easily. He alternated between nipping and kissing over the spot. Trevor squeezed his eyes shut and used everything in him not to let out the most obscene noise at those small actions.

That didn’t stop Michael from trying to get a noise out of Trevor. While still making a mess of Trevor’s neck, Michael slipped his thigh in between Trevor’s legs. Trevor sucked in a breath at the feeling. His hands moved up to clutch at Michael’s jacket. Michael smirked against his neck as he shifted his leg in just the right way to earn a quiet groan from Trevor.

Trevor swallowed hard knowing that Michael was getting him worked up just by this. He gripped harder at the other’s jacket to take back enough control. “B-Bedroom,” he said under his breath. Michael got the hint and pulled away from him. Trevor missed Michael crowding his space already. Michael shed his jack, tossing it over the back of Trevor’s couch. Both of them kicked off their shoes before Trevor started to drag Michael towards his bedroom.

They both tugged off their shirts and stepped out of their pants when they walked into the room. Trevor wasn’t even given a second to think before Michael was pushing him back onto the bed and moving on top of him. He made no protest as Michael kissed him just as rough as before. If Trevor had to choose between being rich and being kissed by Michael, he would pick the latter of the two.

Trevor wrapped one arm around Michael’s neck to hold him there and let the other tangle into Michael’s curly hair. Michael took it upon himself to roll his hips forward, groaning into Trevor’s mouth as he did so. Trevor’s grip on Michael’s hair tightened slightly. Michael rolled his hips forward again as they both let out a groan. Trevor was desperate now. The feel of fabric against his dick wasn’t enough. Michael wasn’t letting up though.

Trevor broke away from the kiss, panting slightly as he looked at the man above him. “Michael, come _on_ ,” he said breathlessly. Michael smirked and pressed a kiss to his jaw, “Relax, Trevor.” It was something about the way Michael’s voice sounded deep and lustful that made Trevor bite his bottom lip. Michael slid a hand between them as he pressed kisses to Trevor’s jaw. Trevor gulped hard when he felt Michael’s hand sliding down his stomach. He could feel Michael teasing at the waistband of his boxers, and he lifted his hips to urge him on.

Michael spared the teasing and slipped his hand into Trevor’s boxers. Trevor let a drawn-out moan skip from his lips as Michael gripped his hard member, smearing the precome that was there to act as temporary lube. Michael worked him at a slow pace at first. Trevor bucked his hips up in instinct as he moaned. Michael seemed to be enjoying himself as he nipped lightly at Trevor’s jaw.

It wasn’t until Trevor was shifting more and nearly close that Michael pulled his hand away. He wiped it off on the sheets before sitting up on Trevor’s thighs. Trevor hardly understood when Michael asked if he had lube and a condom. He motioned towards his drawer on the nightstand causing Michael to laugh. “You really wanted to get laid, huh?” He teased. Trevor got flustered, “No! No. It’s just easier to keep it there.” Michael chuckled and lowered his hand to press lightly on Trevor’s chest as if that would calm him down, “Relax. I’m not gonna make fun of you.” Trevor huffed.

Michael shifted off on him to search through the drawer before moving back when he grabbed the items. He tugged off his boxers while Trevor did the same. Trevor caught a glimpse of Michael as the older man moved on top of him. He wasn’t perfectly toned, still had a bit of that baby fat on him, but it suited him well. Michael was attractive in every way to Trevor right now. Maybe it was out of pure lust or maybe it was that small hint of a crush he had when he saw Michael on the news during the crew’s heists.

Trevor was pulled out of his thoughts by something cold and slick pressing against his ass. He could tell it was the lube when he felt Michael start to slowly push a finger into him. Trevor tried to relax as he leaned his head back against the pillow. It stung at first, but after who knows how long of Michael prepping him, Trevor could feel the pleasure. He clutched at the sheets and looked at Michael with blown eyes that begged for more.

Michael slowly pulled his fingers out, earning a whine from Trevor, before ripping open the condom. Trevor kept his eyes focused on every action Michael was doing. He watched as he rolled the condom on himself and slid a pillow under Trevor’s hips with a wink. Trevor could tell this wasn’t Michael’s first time. A part of him thanked whatever spiritual being there was that Michael knew how to make him comfortable, but another part of him was jealous that he wasn’t going to be the first -or the last- that Michael would be like this with.

Even with Michael prepping him, Trevor still wasn’t completely prepared for it. The subtle stretch of Michael slowly pushing into him wasn’t so much painful as it was a shock to Trevor’s system. He gripped harder at the sheets when Michael bottomed out in him. He felt Michael pull almost all the way out before pushing back in. Michael kept at the slow pace for a few moments, leaning down to capture Trevor into another heated kiss, before picking up the pace.

Trevor’s free hand made its way to Michael’s hair again. He tangled his fingers into Michael’s curls as he kissed back with the same passion Michael was giving him. He knew he wouldn’t last long when he could feel Michael’s getting more aggressive and precise with his thrusts. He seemed to get just the right angle that made Trevor moan into the kiss and arch his back like desperate to get away but still begging for more.

Michael tried to hit that spot again and again as he felt himself getting closer. He pulled away from the kiss to litter light ones to Trevor’s shoulder. He slipped one hand in between them again to do the same as before, trying to unwind Trevor to the best of his abilities. Trevor’s moans were louder now and mixed with the muffled ones that Michael was letting out. His bed creaked and only added to the obscene noises that would definitely get his neighbors to call in a complaint later.

Michael’s hand started to match the pace with his thrusts. Trevor’s back arched as he felt the heat boil up in his stomach. He came with a low groan and dug his nails into Michael’s back. Michael let out a moan from the sight of it, working Trevor through the aftershocks before pulling his hand away and using it to prop himself up again. Trevor could feel Michael’s thrusts becoming more sporadic. Trevor whined slightly when he began to get overstimulated. It was just enough to still cause some pleasure, but nearing too much.

Just as Michael thrust into him, he let out a curse and squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to ride out his own climax as he moaned lowly. Trevor bit down hard on his lip when Michael slowly to a stop after. He felt absolutely wrecked. Michael slowly pulled out as he captured Trevor in a quick kiss.

Once he discarded the condom, he fell down on the bed beside Trevor. The two laid there for a minute as they tried to calm their breathing and come off the high. Logic starting to eat away at Trevor’s brain. Michael was going to leave soon; it was just a matter of time before he did. Then they would go back to being how they were before. Trevor secretly hoped that this wouldn’t be the last time.  
  
Michael leaned over and lightly grabbed Trevor’s chin to kiss him again. This one was softer than the others. It held meaning to it. Michael was the one to pull away. Trevor frowned. “You’re leaving?” He questioned the older male in a quiet voice. “Thought you only wanted a smash and dash kind of thing,” Michael’s voice was quiet too, but the joking nature was still audible. Trevor rolled his eyes, “Wasn’t expecting you to leave right after.” Michael pulled him into another kiss making this one shorter than the last.

“If I see you around again, you can hold me to my word and we’ll definitely do this again,” Michael told him. Trevor could catch the subtle bit of honesty in his words. “Yeah, okay. Just get out of here,” Trevor nudged him with his elbow. He kissed Michael one last time. He savored the softness of Michael’s lips and the way he tasted like alcohol for a few seconds before pulling away.

He got up as Michael did. Michael took to picking his clothes off the floor as Trevor slipped into the bathroom. He waited until he heard the front door open and close before he got in the shower. He only took a quick shower to clean himself off.

When he got out, he dried off and pulled on a pair of clean boxers, tossing his clothes in the wash. He tossed the dirty top sheet of his bed to the floor before he crawled onto the bed and relaxed. It only took a few minutes before he fell asleep with his mind swimming with thoughts of Michael.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m making it a series because I got excited lmao

It had been a year or two since what happened at the bar. Michael had long since forgotten Trevor. He was too focused on work to try and contact his one night stand. He told himself that work was far more important than a bar fling. He never even saw Trevor after that night either, and it didn’t bother him too much.

 

Back in the present, Geoff was calling the crew to the penthouse for a meeting. Something about “new additions” to the crew that everyone had to meet. Michael made himself comfortable in the kitchen. He leaned against the counter with an energy drink in hand. (It was way too early in the morning for a drink.) He heard the ding of the elevator and looked towards it, mentally thanking Geoff for the open floor plan.

 

Geoff stepped out of the elevator first. The three new recruits followed behind him. They were wearing dark hoodies. Two had the hoods pulled up, and one was wearing a tacky, white cowboy hat. “Alright, everyone. Meet the new guys,” Geoff said with a smile. He stepped out of the way just as Michael took a sip of his energy drink. The two pulled down their hoods, and the third glanced around.

 

Michael choked on his drink as he saw their faces. Gavin broke out in laughter seeing Michael start choking. He regained himself after a few minutes and took a deep breath. He looked over the concerned eyes of the crew before making eye contact with  _ him.  _ Of course, Trevor was one of the new guys. Why would Michael of all people get good luck? 

 

Trevor wasn’t even shocked to see Michael. That motherfucker must have planned this. Michael sat his drink down and glanced over to Geoff who was now talking. “You two know each other?” Michael looked down as Trevor snorted. “Yeah,” the younger male answered, “Ran into each other at a bar a while back. Got along pretty well.” Michael could hear the flirtatious tone in his voice. He shot a glare at Trevor. “Well, great. One less person I have to introduce,” Geoff said cheerfully. 

 

—

 

After Geoff had an “initiation party” for the new guys, Michael grabbed Trevor’s arm and pulled him out onto the balcony to talk. He needed an explanation as to why he was here, and more importantly, why he kept giving those  _ looks _ to Michael throughout the whole day. 

 

Once they were on the balcony, Michael closed the door behind them. Trevor stepped over to the railing to look over the city. “What the fuck?” Michael started out as he walked over to him. “Listen. This had nothing to do with you. Ramsey called  _ us _ ,” Trevor explained, not looking at the other. Michael crossed his arms, “Yeah? So want to tell me why?” “He said we had the skills he wanted or whatever,” Trevor shrugged. Michael rolled his eyes.

 

“You seem awfully pissed that I’m here,” Trevor added before Michael could say anything, “Why’s that?” Michael pressed his lips into a line as he looked at him. He couldn’t pinpoint why he was mad at Trevor’s presence. He just was. He needed a reason.

 

Trevor was… a distraction. He was awfully pretty, and the way he had grown since the bar was far too fitting for him. He was the epitome of a male model and Michael’s best wet dream all in one. That’s why he hated Trevor. That’s why he didn’t want him here. He would be too much of a distraction with that beautiful face and skinny frame that Michael still remembered the feel of. 

 

But he couldn’t say that out loud. He had to be professional now that Trevor just so happened to be joining the crew. So he settled for something else. “I can’t have you blabbing your stupid mouth to the whole crew,” Michael told him, “If they found out, neither of us would hear the end of it.” He watched as Trevor laughed. “You afraid of some friendly banter?” He teased Michael. “No. I’m afraid we’re gonna get our asses handed to us because whatever this is isn’t allowed in the crew,” Michael explained with a sharp glare.

 

Michael started wondering when Trevor’s hand had made its way onto Michael’s forearm. He glanced down at his arm and back up at Trevor’s face. Trevor gave him a small smile. “Just chill out, Michael. It was a one-time thing, right?” Trevor spoke with such confidence that Michael was a little offended. “Right,” Michael muttered and carefully pushed Trevor’s hand off of his arm. Trevor kept his eyes on him as Michael turned and walked back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one doesn't have anything super frisky, but it sure is an eye-opener lmao

The stream team was quickly accepted into the group. Their talent combined with their attitudes was simply well fit with the Fakes. While Michael and Gavin took to hanging out with Jeremy more, Michael still kept an eye on Trevor. Something was just… off. Michael couldn’t pinpoint it. Trevor’s attitude was different than normal. He was flirty but only when they were alone. And alone they were.

Everyone had retired to bed hours ago. It was nearly two in the morning after all. Michael was on the balcony with a glass of water in hand and eyes glued to the man-made scenery of buildings and cars below. He had been having trouble sleeping these past few nights. The buzz of cars and stumble hum of helicopters and planes up above helped slightly. Sometimes it made him feel like he was the only person left on earth. Maybe that was comforting, feeling like he could do anything. Or maybe it was heartbreaking, knowing that he would never do the things that he truly wanted to.

He heard the light stomp of feet coming up behind him, but it didn’t make him turn around. He felt like he already knew who was there, and the hand on his lower back as the figure stood beside him proved him right. “Trevor,” Michael said, voice laced with dull annoyance. “Can’t sleep?” Trevor asked, ignoring the way Michael spoke to him. Michael just shook his head and took a sip of water. “I can’t either,” Trevor’s voice softened as he spoke. The hand on Michael’s back slowly moved away. “Guess we can give each other some company,” Michael replied with a shrug.

It was silent for a bit. The two were far too focused on the city below and tying back words that shouldn’t be said. Trevor twitched nervously next to Michael. Then he spoke up. “Can we talk?” Michael pondered it for a second. He could say no and go back to his room or take a drive. Instead, he turned towards the younger man, “Sure.” Trevor was biting his bottom lip as he looked back at Michael.

“Listen I… I know you said that there was nothing here,” Trevor motioned between them, “And I’m just kinda… confirming that? No chance, right?” “Not at all,” Michael replied with a stoic face. “Good, okay. So this won’t mean a thing,” Trevor said, stepping into Michael’s personal space. Before Michael could protest, Trevor was leaning down and pressing their lips together. The longer the kiss went on, the more Michael leaned into it. Trevor was the one to pull away after a few seconds leaving Michael utterly confused.

Trevor seemed like he was struggling to come up with an explanation. He opted for leaning in for another kiss. Michael kissed back again, almost hating himself for how much he liked it. Trevor was a fling of the past. A one night stand that just so happened to be his _new crewmate_. Geoff would be pissed if he found out, but that didn’t stop either of them from putting their hands on each other.

 _Maybe_ , Michael thought as he put one hand on Trevor’s shoulder and brushed the other through his hair, _one more wouldn’t hurt_. Trevor’s hands lightly gripping at Michael’s hips pulled him back into reality. “We can’t,” Michael whispered against Trevor’s lips. “Why’s that?” Trevor questioned, trailing kisses to his jaw now. Michael hated Trevor’s new burst of confidence. He hated Trevor himself now too. He barely knew the guy for fuck’s sake. Yet, here he was making out with him on the patio in front of the glass door where the whole crew could see if they were awake and _loving it_.

Trevor was biting at his neck now, reeling Michael back in. “C’mon,” the younger male muttered against Michael’s freckled skin, “Think of it as a welcoming gift.” Michael sighed and figuratively threw in the towel. He pushed himself away from Trevor and grabbed his hand, pulling him back inside. He couldn’t see it, but he knew Trevor was smirking at him. Michael ignored it and brought the smug bastard back to his bedroom.

Michael locked the door behind them and turned back to Trevor, who was already in his space with hands on his waist. “You’re lucky you’re so damn gorgeous,” Michael said with faux anger as he looked Trevor in the eye. Trevor chuckled just as Michael started to tug at his shirt. Trevor let Michael pull it off him and watched as Michael took off his own shirt. Trevor’s eyes scanned over Michael’s chest and bare skin before settling on his face, “You look better than last time.” Michael scoffed, “You’re still skinny.” “Thanks?” Trevor answered with a chuckle. Michael cracked a smile and reached a hand up to brush over Trevor’s chest.

“You gotta stay quiet this time,” Michael told him before stealing a quick kiss. Trevor just hummed in return, hands moving to grip the waistband of Michael’s pants. “Needy,” Michael teased against Trevor’s lips and pushed him back towards the bed. The back of Trevor’s knees hit the side of the bed and caused him to sit and break from the kiss. He took this opportunity to press kisses down from Michael’s chest to his stomach as Michael carded a hand through Trevor’s hair.

Michael let Trevor tug down his pants before he stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. Trevor shifted on the bed to do the same as Michael stepped off to grab the lube and a condom. Then, Michael was back in front of him, pushing him back on the bed and moving on top of him. Trevor leaned up to trap him in a sweet kiss, slowly bucking his hips up against Michael’s in a pattern. Michael deepened the kiss as he moved his hips too. A sensation that slowly built up in their stomachs told them that this just wasn’t enough.

Trevor’s hand scanned over Michael’s body as they kissed, stopping at his lower back to slide his hands under Michael’s boxers and give a light squeeze to Michael’s ass. Michael let out a groan into the kiss. That only gave incentive for Trevor to do it again. Trevor started to push Michael’s boxers down after that, breaking from the kiss just to make sure it was okay. Michael stepped out of his boxers and kicked them over with his pants before helping Trevor out of his.

Michael couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to. Trevor was pushing him back into the bed and making it even harder for Michael to collect himself with that _look_. Those dark eyes glossed over with a sudden lust that nearly made Michael melt under Trevor’s gaze. Trevor was running his hands along Michael’s body now as he moved onto the bed too. Michael grabbed his jaw and pulled him down into a kiss.

Trevor’s hands pressed down on the pillow on either side of Michael’s head as he hovered above him, pulling away from the kiss. A chuckle bubbled up in his throat. “You’re so easy,” Trevor hummed out almost teasingly. Michael rolled his eyes and glared at him, “Just shut the fuck up and do me.” Trevor laughed at that and pressed a kiss right under his jaw, “Relax.”

—

Michael woke up with that cloudy morning mind people always get. His room was a little too dark for his liking, and there was something warm next to him in the bed. It freaked him out at first, but when he remembered who it was, he freaked out even more. “Shit,” Michael half whispered and slapped around the nightstand to grab his phone. It was still early enough that the others wouldn’t be awake. Michael sat up and started to shake the body next to him, “Trevor. Trevor, wake up. You need to get the fuck out of my room _now_.”

Trevor blinked his eyes open and furrowed his brows at Michael, “Wh-“ “The crew can’t see you fucking _naked_ in my bed,” Michael said, rolling out of bed to grab their clothes. It seemed to click in Trevor’s mind as he stumbled out of the bed and started to quickly pull on his clothes. Michael nearly fell as he pulled on his pants. He caught himself in the mirror attached to the dresser and paused.

“Oh shit,” Michael groaned and walked up to the mirror, a hand rubbed at the purple spots on his neck. “What?” Trevor asked and looked over at him with a shirt -Michael’s shirt- halfway on. “Fucking hickeys. Did you have to mark me up?” Michael glared at him. “I’m sorry! The heat of the moment, Michael,” Trevor argued. Michael just sighed, “I’m going to the kitchen.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Michael pulled on an old hoodie to cover up as much as he could and made his way to the kitchen. Geoff was already in the kitchen, leaned up against the counter with a mug in hand, most likely filled with coffee or something. Michael tried to avoid his gaze. He made a beeline for the fridge to make himself a bowl of cereal.    
  
He could feel Geoff’s eyes on him as he ate. Michael knew that Geoff knew. Geoff really put it all together when Trevor walked into the kitchen with Michael’s shirt on. They were both fucked, figuratively this time. Geoff would find some way to punish them that would be way worse than just firing them or even killing them right then and there.    
  
“Rough night?” Geoff asked. The question wasn’t directed to either of them in particular, but Michael felt like the words were daggers being thrown right at him. “Hangover,” Michael replied with the same bitter tone, though he didn’t even drink that much last night. He didn’t look at Geoff as he ate. See now, Michael wasn’t shameful of what happened. He was just worried that Geoff would “punish” one of them. Geoff could potentially fire them, or kill them.   
  
Trevor didn’t answer Geoff. He just slowly walked passed the gent and moved towards the fridge. As he was walking passed Michael, he absently brushed a hand on his knee. If no one knew what happened the night prior, the gesture could seem like a friendly thing, but everyone in the room knew what happened. Michael swallowed back nerves.    
  
“I want you two in my office as soon as you’re done,” Geoff demanded. He put his empty mug in the sink and headed out of the room. Only when Geoff left did Trevor turn around. Michael flashed him an embarrassed look like a dog caught in the act of tearing up something important. Trevor pursed his lips as he thought.   
  
“He can’t kill us for this, right?” Trevor asked in a nervous tone. “Oh, he can and he will,” Michael replied. He finished off his cereal and put the bowl in the sink. “Listen,” Michael said as he put a hand on Trevor’s shoulder, “I’ll… I’ll take the blame.” “Michael, it’s fine. I’m the new guy,” Trevor told him and frowned, “Plus I kinda did start all this.” Michael scoffed at that, “You sure did.”    
  
Trevor started to walk towards Geoff’s office with Michael close behind. The hand Michael had on Trevor’s shoulder had slid down to rest on Trevor’s lower back. It was too odd of a gesture for someone who didn’t have romantic feelings for the other person. Trevor seemed to notice by the way he took a quick glance at Michael who wasn’t paying attention.    
  
When they arrived at Geoff’s office, Michael let Trevor go first while dropping the hand from his back. Michael walked in after. They both took stood in front of Geoff’s wooden desk. Worry settled in both their chests.   
  
“So,” Geoff started out, leaning back in his chair, “You know why you’re here.” Michael and Trevor shared a glance before looking back at Geoff. Michael started to talk, “Listen, it’s my-“ Trevor quickly interrupted, “It’s my fault. Stupid bet from a couple years ago, and I thought I could drag it along just a bit more.” Michael gave him a look of slight anger. Geoff just sighed, “You two are fucking idiots. I don’t want you near each other until this sexual whatever is gone.”    
  
Michael silently fumed over Geoff’s words as he crossed his arms. “Michael, I want you to stay in your apartment tonight. We’ll call you if we need you,” Geoff paused at Michael’s disagreeing grunt, “Trevor, you stay here and no going over to Michael’s whatsoever. We don’t need all these damn feelings and school-girl crushes getting in the way of work. That’s how people get killed.”   
  
Geoff sent the two out of his office after that, not even giving them a chance to speak their minds. Michael headed straight to his room to change into clean clothes. Trevor hesitantly followed behind and closed the door after himself. Michael didn’t pay attention to him as he quickly changed. He had no shame in changing in front of Trevor.    
  
“It’s not even that bad of a punishment,” Trevor said softly so he wouldn’t upset Michael, “It could be worse.” Michael ignored him. He was too upset over the situation. Something different had to be on the surface of his mind for him to be this upset. Something more than just sexual desire.    
  
“Michael, come on. Look at me,” Trevor sighed and stepped up to him. Michael grabbed a shirt from his drawer just as Trevor put a hand on his hip. Michael froze and finally looked at him. “There’s gotta be something you're not telling me,” Trevor said sincerely. Michael kept his gaze on Trevor for a second longer before moving away and tugging his shirt on, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Collins.” And with that, Michael was out the door and on his way to his motorcycle in the garage.   
  
—   
  
Michael slowly began to realize that being alone was bad for him. It had only been a few hours, but he was already pacing around his living room. Being alone made him realize two things: he was really pissed at Geoff’s stupid rule about no hook-ups within the crew, and he definitely had a big ass crush on Trevor Collins.   
  
He needed some kind of remedy for this. Trevor was  _ just  _ a one-night stand. He didn’t have feelings for Michael, and even if he did, Geoff wouldn’t allow them to date. Relationships in the crew were always bad. They meant blind rage if the one you loved got hurt, and blind rage meant distractions and bad decisions. Michael still couldn’t help but feel angry.    
  
The gents had some kind of  _ something  _ going on and everyone knew. They all saw the way Jack and Ryan snuck out of Geoff’s room in the middle of the night. No one said anything, though, in fear of being fired or worse. Normally Michael wouldn’t care, but Trevor changed things. For the worse or the better, Michael needed to find out. He wanted to get this stupid idea out of the way so he could move on with his life. It stressed him out too much to think about how childish he was acting.   
  
So he devised a plan after a couple beers flowed through his system. He would call Jeremy in a few minutes. The two got along well enough for Jeremy to do this little favor for him. Besides, Michael could do Jeremy a little favor back. The younger man clearly had a thing for the infamous Golden Boy.    
  
Michael called Jeremy and told him the plan. Jeremy laughed the whole time saying he knew this would happen. Michael shut him up quickly by mentioning Gavin. That got Jeremy to agree to it. They hung up after that and Michael waited.   
  
See, Michael had a habit of not listening to Geoff sometimes. Especially about something like this. Why should Geoff be allowed to be selfish and not everyone else? The crew treated each other like family anyway so a bit more wouldn’t change anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeremy was over in about an hour. He walked in the door with such a confused face that Michael would have laughed. Gavin walked in with his giddy grin and greeted Michael with a hug, “Jeremy told me the plan. Double date, huh?” Michael hugged back and chuckled, “Hey, you don’t seem to mind.” Gavin chuckled, “Well, Jeremy is quite the one to fancy. Look at him.” Michael snorted at that and patted Gavin on the back, “Have fun, boi. And thanks for this.” “Anytime, boi,” Gavin beamed at him, “I told Geoff that the three of us went for bevs.” Michael nodded.

 

Trevor walked in just then. He gave Michael this… playful smirk. Gavin laughed quietly beside Michael and patted him on the shoulder. He wished his friend good luck and stepped away to talk to Jeremy. Michael looked back at Trevor now. “So, we’re rulebreakers  _ and  _ liars now, huh?” Trevor said with a hint of amusement. Michael shrugged and laughed, “Add it to the list with arsonists and thieves.” 

 

It laid silent for a few moments between them. Words needed to be said, but neither of them could bring themselves to speak. Michael was about to before Trevor spoke up for him. “We have to talk.” Michael nodded, “I know I told you before that-“ “I get it. Being close to me kinda brought up some things, didn’t it?” Trevor started out. Michael slowly nodded and sighed. “I feel the same,” the younger man said, causing Michael to look at him. “You do?” Trevor nodded, “I do.” 

 

That wasn’t what Michael was expecting at all, but then again, none of this was what he expected to happen. He never expected that night at the bar. He never expected Trevor to show up at the penthouse. He never expected any of this, but he wasn’t complaining. 

 

“Kinda feels like we’re kids,” Trevor joked, pulling Michael out of his thoughts. Michael chuckled, “Oh, definitely. A couple of fucking idiots.” Michael looked at Trevor’s face. He had this… loving smile? Michael couldn’t exactly pinpoint it, but the look definitely fit well with Trevor. 

 

“So we hide this from Geoff?” Trevor suddenly asked. Michael shrugged, “That or we revolt with the two fuckers over there.” He jabbed a thumb towards Jeremy and Gavin who had made themselves at home on Michael’s couch, giggling about something. Trevor laughed at that, “Well… at least we’d go out with a bang that way.” 

 

Michael took Trevor’s hand and started to lead him towards the balcony. Trevor made a noise of confusion but followed nonetheless. “It’s quiet out here,” Michael explained, “Plus it’s away from the two in there.” Trevor nodded just as they stepped out onto the balcony. Michael closed the door behind them.

 

Michael leaned on the railing, and Trevor slipped an arm around his waist. “Day one and you’re straight into the touchy shit, huh?” Michael teased him but leaned into his touch anyways. Trevor laughed, “Not into it?” Michael shook his head, “I don’t mind. It’s just been a while, y’know?” “Trust me, I do,” Trevor replied. 

 

They stayed like that for who knows how long. Just watching the city below together. Michael was grateful that the million thoughts normally buzzing in his head had stopped. He felt calm. He could tell Trevor felt the same from the way he loosened up and gave Michael a light squeeze.    
  
Though, their moment of peace and serenity was cut short when the other two lads chuckled behind them. The couple turned around to face their friends with confused expressions. Jeremy was tucked under Gavin’s arm with his own arm around the other’s waist. Michael smiled seeing them like that. 

 

“Mario Party Battle?” Gavin suggested with a mischievous look in his eyes. “Get ready to get your ass kicked, boi,” Michael smirked at him before turning to Trevor, “You too, lover boy.” Trevor laughed and shook his head, “You think you can beat me?” “I’m the Mario Party master,” Michael replied. “Then prepare to lose your title, Jones,” Trevor teased before walking back inside with everyone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is where this ends. Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
